Eternidad
by Cassian RenMei
Summary: Este drabble participa en el minireto "Un pareja para…" del foro El diente de león. Haymitch Abernathy y su novia, dos muchachachos enamorados tienen su último encuentro antes del día que cambiará sus vidas para siempre, una historia corta sobre aquel personaje que nos dejo más preguntas que respuestas, la novia de Haymitch


**Este drabble participa del reto "Un pareja para… Haymitch Abernathy" del foro El diente de león, espero que les guste XD y la pareja elegida es... la novia sin nombre, de la que casi no se habla en la historia original XD Espero que lo disfruten 3**

 **Disclaimer: Nada de la historia original de los Juegos del hambre me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Eternidad**

Apenas pongo un pie en la tienda, la muchacha detrás del mostrador abre ampliamente los ojos sorprendida y sale corriendo, recordándome que estoy lejos de mi territorio.  
En su lugar aparece un hombre alto y rubio, obviamente su padre; y me echa una mirada larga de pies a cabeza, es más que obvio que no pertenezco a su clientela habitual: cabello oscuro, piel olivácea y ojos grises, ropas envejecidas y oscuras por el hollín, toda mi apariencia grita que vengo de la Veta.

– ¿Qué no va a darle la bienvenida a un cliente? – pregunto fastidiado, sin disimular la molestia en mi mirada, el señor Donner no se inmuta y simplemente sonríe.

– Disculpeme; bienvenido ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – Trato de detectar sarcasmo o condescendencia en su voz, pero parece que está siendo auténticamente amable – ¿Deseas chocolates, dulces?

– ¿En una tienda de golosinas? No lo creo – Respondo con acidez, el hombre ríe con fuerza y su risa franca consigue que sienta algo de culpa por mi hostilidad, pero solo un poco, preguntas tontas como esa despertaban mi lado más viperino – Quiero eso…

–––––––––––––––––––

Cuando salgo de la tienda de golosinas, me apresuro en alejarme lo más rápido posible de la zona de los comerciantes, en mis manos hay un pequeño paquete más que inusual para alguien de la Veta, una compra "estúpida" e insulsa.

 _¿Pero qué sería de la vida sin algo de estupidez?_

* * *

Cuando llega la noche me deslizo ágilmente por los jardines, podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados había ayudado por años al jardinero con las tareas pesadas a cambio de algunas monedas los domingos, como un pequeño trabajo extra además de la mina, en la cual trabajaba a pesar de aún no tener dieciocho; nadie se preocupaba en investigar realmente si tenías o no la edad necesaria, solo les preocupaba tener más brazos fuertes para trabajar.  
Todas las puertas están bien cerradas, al igual que las ventanas, de rato en rato algunos agentes de paz patrullan el perímetro; no vaya a ser que vagabundos y desamparados se cuelen a las fastuosas casas preparadas para los Vencedores de los Juegos, oh no.

 _Pues señores, temo informarles que fracasaron._

Abro una ventana; la cual, cobrando un par de favores por aquí y por allá, me las había arreglado para que la dejaran abierta para mí esta noche, cuando entro puedo ver en la penumbra su silueta recostada en el suelo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

– Haymitch Abernathy – se pone de pie y se acerca hacia mí, lleva un vestido que en sus buenos tiempos debió ser verde oscuro, su cabello negro se mece al ritmo de sus pasos, rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y susurra en mi oído – tú sí que sabes cómo crear milagros.

– Pues hoy es una fecha para celebrar – mis brazos se cierran alrededor de su cintura y mis labios empiezan a repartir besos a lo largo de su cuello, mientras ella deja escapar algunas suaves risas y pequeños gemidos mezclados, hago una pequeña pausa para susurrar – Feliz cumpleaños.

Deslizo una de mis manos hasta su rostro y lo acaricio, en la oscuridad me es más fácil sentir las diversas cicatrices que marcan su rostro, algunas notorias y otras difíciles de percibir; muchos creen que es difícil crecer en la Veta, pues no tienen idea de lo que es crecer en el orfanato de la Veta; ella nunca se avergonzó de las heridas que marcaban su cuerpo, las consideraba pruebas de su supervivencia.

Hoy a un par de días de la cosecha de este año, con más de cien papeletas a su nombre una vez más, había sobrevivido; ya no era elegible en la cosecha.

– Cierra los ojos – le digo, tratando de sonar serio, ocultando mi alegría

– ¿Para qué? Si ya está oscuro aquí – susurra con un tono juguetón – ¿Hay algo que quieras ocultar, Mitch? ¿algo muy divertido? ¿Por eso suenas tan feliz?

– Solo ciérralos – respondo molesto, me ponía de nervios ser tan transparente ante ella, incluso mi madre difícilmente podía descifrar mis emociones cuando yo quería ocultarlas.

Ella obedece y de mi bolsillo saco el pequeño paquete que compre, de el tomo una pequeña esfera de color rojo.

– Abre la boca.

– ¿Qué estás tramando? – Dice entre risas y aprovecho para poner la esfera en sus labios, abre los ojos sorprendida al sentirla en su boca, puedo notar que la hace pasear en su interior con ayuda de la lengua – ¿Es un dulce?

Le enseño orgulloso la bolsita en cuyo interior relucen, aún con la poca iluminación, dos caramelos de vivos colores.

– No te sientas especial, tomé un par para mi hermano y para mi madre – digo forzando un poco mi tono de voz arrogante, esos dulces eran una declaración obviamente estúpida y eso me hacía sentir incómodamente expuesto.

– ¿Y no guardaste uno para ti? ¿Eso quiere decir que entre tú y yo, soy tu favorita? – dice con un tono burlón, pero tiene una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

– No, eso quiere decir que decir que vas a tener que compartirlos conmigo – la acerco a mí y la beso con más intensidad de la que pretendía, sus labios saben a manzana; ella hunde sus dedos en mi cabellera respondiendo con la misma intensidad y en ese momento todo lo demás desaparece; mi madre, mi hermano, mis trabajos, el capitolio, la próxima cosecha para el Quarter Quell, todo se aleja lentamente hasta que solo existimos los dos.

Es apenas un segundo pero es perfecto, tanto que desearía que se prolongue por la eternidad y siento que nada en el mundo podría separarnos, nunca.

 _Definitivamente ¿qué tan desoladora sería la vida sin algo de ingenua estupidez?_

* * *

 **Oh solo para los amantes inocentes existe la tan ansiada pero mítica eternidad.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por darse tiempo para leer esta historia.  
Lamento haber dejado a la novia sin nombre, XD realmente planee un nombre para ella pero cuando terminé de escribir me dí cuenta que nunca hice que Haymitch la llamara por su nombre... y pues bueno como así salio al natural preferí dejarlo así... pero el nombre que elegí para ella es Nilia...**


End file.
